


Oh, Worm?

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: AU sort of, Humor, I don’t wanna say crack fic but could be considered that, Light-Hearted, M/M, Not idols, Quick Read, chatfic, rated T for bad words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark: does anyone have any milkDonghyuck: ?????Mark: I poured a bowl of cereal but I got no milkJisung: put it back then????????Mark: uhhhh no?Jisung: so you want one of us to walk to wherever you are to give you milkMark: yeah





	1. Chapter 1

3am.

 

Jaemin: what’s up guys I know god now that’s pretty cool

Jaemin: he looks a lot like sasuke from Naruto 

Donghyuck: it’s 3 am you fucking weirdo 

Jaemin: I know but 

Jaemin: I just like had ten shots of five hour energy because I want to be extra energy or whateva

Jaemin: but I think all that ten shots of five hour energy does is astral project you into the 4th dimension.

Donghyuck: litcherally go to sleep

Jaemin: I don’t think I’m capable of that human emotion anymore

Chenle. I just woke up and I hate 3am Jaemin more than real Jaemin and that says a lot

Jaemin: like how you’re implying that I am not real currently at 3am because I mean you’re not wrong

Jaemin: nothing is real

 

10 am.

 

Renjun: oh yikes hope you slept after no one responded to you nana 

Jaemin: nah

Renjun: go? To sleep???? Tehn???

Jaemin: I’m still like straight up in a different dimension I don’t think I could

Mark: this is making me uncomfortable please go to sleep

Jaemin: no can do

Mark: oka

Chenle: can’t believe Jaemin Fuckin killed mark before he could finish spelling 

Donghyuck: please guys stop talking about things that aren’t about me.

Chenle: Okay bitch 

Donghyuck: fu kkc yo

Chenle: fuckin rip Jaemin got to hyuck too

Renjun: Okay sorry let’s reel it back a bit

Renjun: why did you take ten shots of 5 hour energy

Jaemin: valid question 

Jaemin: it’s called I-have-ten-5-hour-energies-and-no-supervision 

Renjun: babe, Jesus Christ 

Jaemin: I’m having a rough time 

Renjun: so you decide to take ten 5 hour energies and ascend to a plain in which no mortal can retrieve you from

Jaemin: absolutely 

Chenle: is this what being in a relationship is like

Jeno: nah jaemin’s just weird.

Chenle: oh thank god

 

4pm

 

Mark: does anyone have any milk

Donghyuck: ?????

Mark: I poured a bowl of cereal but I got no milk 

Jisung: put it back then????????

Mark: uhhhh no?

Jisung: so you want one of us to walk to wherever you are to give you milk

Mark: yeah

Jeno: you like almond milk or cow milk more?

Mark: either is fine 

Jeno: I’ll be over in a sec

Jisung: ?????????? Why would you 

Jisung: why would you do that for him 

Jeno: I have milk 

Jisung: yeah but u gotta now walk to mark with your milk and then walk back, you good with that, chief?

Jeno: being a good friend is always worth it

Donghyuck: ew

Mark: thanks Jeno you’re a real one 

Jeno: you’re welcome I’m also like outside your door rn let me in

 

12am

 

Jaemin: k I just woke up and here’s some things I can conclude from that study 

Jaemin: you don’t feel more energized just incredibly lethargic 

Jaemin: I remember a grand total of two things and one of which was me looking for my my blu ray copy of paul blart that I absolutely have never owned for ten whole  
minutes and then getting so frustrated to the point of tears

Jaemin: and with that being said I have like three pictures of pears saved on my phone that I don’t remember downloading 

 

Donghyuck: why do you do shit like this

Jaemin: tbh idk 

Jeno: he’s living his best life 

Jaemin: boy I sure am

Jeno: but u should also come to me and jun’s we were watching movies but now we’re playing uno and we need a third player 

Jaemin: oh so you don’t want me over because you love me? :(

Jeno: listen. Nnnnnnn shshhhhhj we love u v much 

Jaemin: love you too, I’ll come over soon

Chenle: no but really is this what relationships are like becahse??? what???


	2. More yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is an intellectual

Jisung: hm

Jisung: might have just drunk perfume

Chenle: how are you unsure if you did or not

Jisung: Okay

Jisung: I drunk perfume

Chenle: I don’t want to sound like I’m encouraging this behavior but why?

Jisung: Renjun told me not to

Renjun: I did.

Chenle: wait so??

Chenle: you drunk perfume cause Renjun said not to

Jisung: yea

Chenle: jeussus 

Donghyuck: I was there 

Chenle: you didn’t stop him???

Donghyuck: oh heavens no why would I deprive a growing boy of a new learning experience 

Donghyuck: what did you learn, Jisung?

Jisung: perfume doesn’t taste good.

Donghyuck: you are correct. 

Chenle: holy shit I’m having a stroke.

 

2pm

 

Jeno: can someone pick me up from 7-11 I don’t wanna walk back

Mark: none of us have a car

Mark: or a license

Jeno: you should tho

Mark: hey I didn’t ask to be attacked 

Jeno: no but really you’re like what 20 but don’t have. License why?

Mark: idk they scary

Donghyuck: oh my god

Mark: it’s a valid reason shut the hell your mouth. 

Jeno: anytways can someone pick me up pls

Jeno: no come back to the chat someone 

Jeno: nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 

6pm

 

Renjun: what the hell is that movie called with that neat little kitchen rat that cooks 

Jaemin: rattattwoE 

Donghyuck: I’m no expert but that is definitely not how you spell that word

Jaemin: I’m trying my best 

Jaemin: how the hell am I supposed to spell a word in a language I don’t know :(

Donghyuck: you coulda spared us the headache of having to see you spell ratatouille incredibly wrong and just looked it up tho

Jaemin: thas no fun

Jaemin: I’m living my best life, babey 

Renjun: thanks for the effort babe

Jaemin: ur welcome

Jeno: why’d you need to know anyways?

Renjun: I had a dream about the movie even though I’ve never seen it and I just need to confirm I don’t have powers and my dreams are just dreams

Jeno: oh we should watch it together 

Jaemin: yes !

Renjun: ok

 

2am

 

Jisung: Chenle is the worst 

Donghyuck: what’d he do

Jisung: oops i thought I sent this to just chenle

Donghyuck: why would you send that to just chenle 

Jisung: to put him in his fucking place

Chenle: you bitch


	3. He’s here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that big boy

Mark: can I borrow someone’s jacket iss cold

Jeno: what building are u in bro

Mark: C

Jeno: omw 

 

30 minutes later

 

Mark: wow Jeno ur the best ily

Mark: m

Mark: wait

Mark: why 

Mark: why are there so much fuckinh leaves in your pockets what the fuck

Jeno: don’t take them out!

Mark: you put them in there on purpose????????

Jeno: :( they’re my pocket leaves I have them to hear the crunch 

Renjun: babe what the fuck 

Jeno: I’ve always done this why have you guys just noticed

Jaemin: ??? What na hell

Jeno: U guys can’t shame me into stopping 

Jeno: I love my pocket leaves

Jaemin: jesus

 

3 pm

 

Donghyuck: I’ve always wanted to eat lava 

Renjun: dont quote me on this but if you do that you’ll die

Donghyuck: awfully bold of you to assume I didn’t know that. It is in fact my end goal. 

Renjun: you good, hyuck?

Donghyuck: absolutely not 

Donghyuck: I accidentally stepped on my cat’s tail this morning and she probably thinks I did it on purpose cause I can’t fuckinh apologize to her because she’s a funCKING CAT 

Mark: god this is the tenth time today you’ve told someone that

Donghyuck: I cannot stop thinking about it 

Jisung: well your cat probably hated you before anyway so 

Donghyuck: you take that back, you bitch

 

12 am

 

Donghyuck: why don’t we ever add anyone else in the chat we’re like the worst?

Mark: yeah but we made this specifically for us 

Donghyuck: okay valid but we made this for the “ones who are actually funny” but you’re here so?

Mark: :(

Donghyuck: :/

Chenle: I didn’t know that was the reason? Why isn’t Yukhei here then

Renjun: because he’s weird

Chenle: ur weird

Renjun: unm bitch

Jisung added Yukhei to Oh, Worm?

Jisung: lol 

Yukhei: h

Yukhei: hi*

Chenle: hewwooooo!

Yukhei: owo what’s this

Donghyuck: unghuahahjangg

Yukhei: no but really why I herE 

Mark: Donghyuck wanted this

Yukhei: :0

Yukhei: <3

Yukhei: wrow 

Donghyuck: no

Yukhei: :(

Renjun: u bastard

Renjun: you made the sweet boy sad

Donghyuck: okkkkkkkk hello Yukhei 

Yukhei: hey what’s up guys I think dogs should vote

Chenle: yes absolutely correct mmhmm

Jeno: whom is Yukhei

Yukhei: hi

Mark: u know him

Jeno: ?????

Mark: his name Lucas too 

Jeno: ooooo What is up 

Yukhei: nothing much just thinking bout Donghyuck 

Donghyuck: why

Yukhei: because I saw u fall down today in the back of  
The school and you just like stayed down 

Donghyuck: oh boy

Yukhei: I thought someone straight up assassinated u so I left

Donghyuck: thanks

Yukhei: don’t mention it.

Renjun: wait but why 

Renjun: why’d you stay down

Donghyuck: no

Renjun: no??

Donghyuck: no more questions good night 

 

6am

 

Donghyuck: my cat is screaming 

Donghyuck: this is because of what did

Donghyuck: fuck


	4. And he go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bood: big mood

Renjun: Sicheng says I’m not allowed to go to ur house Jaemin :(

Jaemin: the heck!

Renjun: he’s sad cause I don’t spend time with him anymore

Jaemin: what the fuck 

Jaemin: u live with him

Renjun: he just wants to watch cars 3 with me

Renjun: I think he just wants an excuse to watch cars 3

Renjun: I don’t think he knows I’m not 12

Renjun: kachow 

Jeno: speaking of cars 3 

Jeno: would love to vore a car

Donghyuck: why 

Donghyuck: why do you say things like this 

Jeno: I haven’t had any attention in a minute 

Jeno: I needed something to change that

Donghyuck: sure did

Donghyuck: it activated my flight or fight response and I’m pretty sure I’m going to die now

Jeno: :)

 

12pm

 

Lucas: hewwo ówò

Chenle: that’s the absolute limit

Chenle: you cannot say “hewwo” more than twice before it becomes unironic and I have to kick u from the group 

Lucas: :(

Jisung: let him say the words!!!! U bitch!!!!

Chenle: no can do 

Jisung: actually 

Jisung: I’ve only seen Lucas say like a handful of words besides “hewwo” 

Jisung: conspiracy theory Lucas is dead and what’s in this gc is actually a bot 

Lucas: (ू•‧̫•ू⑅)

Jisung: what the fuck

 

1pm

 

Mark: just tried a boiled egg for the first time

Mark: it was disgusting 

Mark: how the fuck do people enjoy such drastically different textures

Mark: the crunchiness of the shell and the soft egg :/ gross

Donghyuck: are you stupid

Mark: that’s mean just because I don’t share the same egg opinions as u doesn’t mean u can bully me

Donghyuck: no shut up

Donghyuck: you’re supposed to take the fucking shell off 

Mark: what?

Donghyuck: u dumb bitch

Donghyuck: u take the

Donghyuck: wow guys. Mark doesn’t know how to eat a fucking egg

Mark: this is the meanest thing you’ve ever said non directly to me

 

7pm

 

Jisung: slorp 

Jisung: mmmgh water good

Chenle: bood 

Jeno: bood

Jaemin: bood

Renjun: bood 

Donghyuck: bood

Lucas: bood 

Mark: why are u all saying “bood”

Mark: ?

Mark: pls let me in on this joke

Mark: I dontghha 

 

12am

 

Chenle removed Lucas from It’s Free Real Estate

Chenle: he said hewwo to me in real life

Chenle: I don’t fuckin play bitch

Jaemin: he didn’t even talk in here that much ansjakkaaka

Chenle: can’t risk people thinking I say things just to say them 

 

3am

 

Donghyuck: it’s been three house since Lucas was kicked and I still miss him

Jaemin: then add him back?

Donghyuck: mm

Donghyuck: no

 

4am

 

Jeno: I can’t stop thinking about how Jaemin told me he wants to get salmonella 

Jeno: I don’t think you realize how you saying that would affect me so much

Jeno: u told me this like two days ago and I cannot get it out of my head 

Jeno: why would you want salmonella why would you tell me that at all

Jeno: what measures will he take to get salmonella 

Jeno: I can’t fuckinh sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot o conversations are based off of tumblr posts
> 
> The egg one: http://todokay.tumblr.com/post/174110519759
> 
> Bood: http://todokay.tumblr.com/post/174156852754/desivampire-batbitequeen-desivampire-we

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a short series with these weird little glimpses into the Nct Dream gc
> 
> I made this at 3am


End file.
